


baby, it's cold outside

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: “I don’t know if I should be going home in all that snow. You… get what I’m saying, right?”Tae gave him a knowing smile from her position on his shoulder, shifting slightly closer to press herself completely against his side.Takemi spends Christmas Eve with her boyfriend, and he ends up getting a little more than he originally expected.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished P5 Royal a couple of days ago and went for Tae's romantic route this time (I chose Futaba in the original) so I thought about exploring their relationship a little.
> 
> I wanted to use this piece as a warm-up before I started writing bigger projects again, and also to see if I could write something sexual but not overly explicit; I think it went really well! I feel like I flexed my "attention to detail" muscles a little bit here, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (I use Akira Kurusu for the protag's name out of personal preference, but you are free to mentally substitute whatever name you feel suits!)

“I don’t know if I should be going home in all that snow. You… get what I’m saying, right?”

Tae gave him a knowing smile from her position on his shoulder, shifting slightly closer to press herself completely against his side.

“My bed’s barely big enough for me.” Akira tilted his head, glasses slipping down his nose.

She laughed, shaking her head gently. “Oh, my little guinea pig; so intelligent yet so naïve.” Tae pulled away, hand lingering on Akira’s back as she slid off the bed. “If that’s the case, we’ll just have to stay close — won’t we?”

Akira felt a flush bloom on his face; of course he knew what she was insinuating, but hearing it out loud sent a pulse of nervous arousal through his system. He nodded, turning around to face her fully. “I’m sorry if it’s cold.”

“I’m sure we’ll make do.” She shucked her jacket off, hanging it on the corner of the shelving unit. “That duvet’s nice and heavy.” Carefully unfastening her necklace, Tae placed it around the neck of the model swan boat with another smile. “Too big for him.”

Akira was transfixed on her movements, watching as she revealed more and more skin to him. She looked naked already, her trademark choker joining the necklace, and Akira was suddenly painfully aware of the intimacy of the situation.

She caught him gawping at her and smirked, keeping Akira’s gaze as she slowly walked over to the stool by his desk and took a seat. Tae bent down, slowly unzipping her boots and sliding them off, gently placing them beside the sofa. She noticed the bob of his throat when he swallowed, pulling a breathy chuckle from her own before she tugged the hem of her dress up just high enough to slip her hands beneath it. “Enjoying the show?”

Akira licked his lips, nodding.

“Good.” Tae hooked her thumbs into her ripped leggings, sliding them down her skin with all the urgency of dripping molasses. She watched as his eyes shifted focus, pupils dilating slightly as the creamy whites of her thighs were revealed to him. She took her time removing them entirely, left leg first, basking in the attention he was giving her. Once they were completely off, she folded them up and draped them over the arm of the sofa and stood up, nudging the stool back under the desk with her foot. “Ready for the main event?”

He didn’t think he was, but he made a strained noise of assent anyway; Akira could feel the heat on his skin, fairly certain that his blush was burning right down to his chest.

Tae smiled once more, slowly dipping her fingers beneath the straps of her dress and sliding them off her shoulders before reaching behind her back and tugging down a zip — the sound of which felt like a siren going off in the tense silence of the attic. With the material suitably loosened, Tae reached down and took the hem in her hands. With another sly glance at her boyfriend she pulled it up and over her head, giving her hair a shake to flatten the wayward strands. She folded the dress as well, placing it alongside the leggings and turning to face Akira. “What do you think?”

Akira could barely think, let alone respond to her; Tae’s lingerie consisted of a sheer lace bra, deep blue and edged in black, with matching underwear that just barely covered the essentials. The sinful dip of her cleavage was utterly tantalising, and if he looked hard enough Akira could just make out the raised bumps of piercings underneath the material of her bra, hidden beneath white lace cobwebs.

She chuckled again at his speechlessness, stepping a little closer so that he had to look up at her. “That good, huh?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Tae’s breath caught in her throat, pale skin flushing a delicate shade of pink. “T-Thank you.” Her confidence broke for just a moment at his compliment, but she regained composure and levelled him with a sultry look from beneath half-lidded eyes. “Would you like to see the rest?”

“Yes.” Akira spoke without hesitation. “Please.”

She nodded. “Very well.”

Her hand reached back once more, gently pulling the clasp of the bra undone and letting it loosen around her chest. She gently tugged the material down her arms and off completely, throwing it behind her to land on the desk. “Good?”

Akira’s eyes roamed the new expanses of skin; the gentle swell of her breasts, the glint of light from the spikes adorning her nipples, the patches of goosebumps rippling across her flesh. He took all of her in, memorised every inch of her lithe frame. “Incredible.”

She took a sharp inhale, crossing her arms over her stomach to nervously fiddle with her bracelet. The motion squeezed her breasts together slightly, and Akira let out a quiet groan. Tae glanced back at him, nodding at his current state of dress. “Your turn…”

He nodded back, sliding off the bed to stand up. He started to unfasten his jacket, but was stopped by a hand on his; Tae leant closer, lips barely an inch from his, and pushed his arms down.

“On second thought, let me…”

She closed the gap and kissed him, the slow pressure on his lips bursting into a new wave of pleasure as Tae’s deft fingers worked on the buttons, popping them open one by one. She hummed against his mouth once she’d finished, sliding her hands into the arms of the jacket to help Akira shake it off. It landed at his feet, crumpling into a mound of fabric, and Tae wasted no time shifting focus to the zip on his jeans. She smiled into the kiss, gently squeezing the hard length straining against the fabric.

Tae pulled away slightly, murmuring against his lips. “Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

“How could I not?” Akira was panting quietly, and he opened his eyes again to look at Tae. “You’re so wonderful.”

She sighed softly, pressing her forehead against Akira’s. “As are you. Who would’ve thought my little guinea pig could be so charming?” She squeezed again, chuckling breathlessly at the strained moan it pulled from him. “Let’s get you out of these, and then I think it’s time for bed.”

“So soon?” He groaned as the zipper pulled open and Tae undid the button holding his jeans closed; the relief was absolute bliss. Tae slipped her hands underneath the denim, pushing his jeans down as she slid her hands around to gently grab handfuls of his ass.

“I have to keep some cards close to my chest, or there’ll be nothing to look forward to.” Tae gave his jeans one final shove and they began to fall as she kissed him once more, pulling him close.

Akira grunted at the friction as he rubbed against her, but she pulled away so he couldn’t capitalise on the sensation too much. “Bed, then?”

“Time to assess your cuddling prowess.” Tae gave him another shy smile, tapping his lips with her index finger. “I’m sure you won’t let me down.”

He shook his head, kissing her finger before shifting to kick his legs out of his jeans. Once Akira was fully undressed, he followed Tae under the duvet. She tucked herself against his front and he looped an arm around her, loosely draping it across her midriff. “Comfortable?”

Tae hummed in acknowledgement, finding his hand and linking their fingers together. “You won’t be too cold, I hope?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Akira pressed another kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Choosing to spend Christmas Eve with me.”

She sighed again, wriggling backwards a little to press even closer to him. “I couldn’t imagine spending it any other way.” Tae squeezed his hand, pulling it up to gently kiss his knuckles. “You’ve been so good to me this year, even after all the trials I put you through.”

“I think this is the scariest one yet.” Akira laughed, a warm rumble through his chest.

“Don’t worry, I’m positive you’ll ace it.” She turned slightly, just enough to place one more kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Merry Christmas, Akira.”

“Merry Christmas, Tae.” He smiled, dropping his head onto the pillow. “I love you.”

Tae hummed in response, closing her eyes. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please suspend your disbelief for a moment and pretend that akira's jacket is one that buttons up, thank you kindly
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/digialchem)!


End file.
